


Soon, it will be Loki

by lokixarchangel



Series: Canon Divergent Bullshit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Loki - Freeform, Other, gabriel and loki's scene, gabriel taking loki's form, little short, this is in the same universe as my other canon divergent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: When Gabriel discovers Loki, he has a plan.
Relationships: Gabriel & Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)
Series: Canon Divergent Bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874704
Kudos: 2





	Soon, it will be Loki

The archangel filled the cave. Loki could feel him all around him. He was large but not quite the size of what Loki had always imagined. 

“Your wife abandoned you.” The archangel spoke in a murmur. “She must have grown tired of emptying out the pot and burning herself. 

Loki hissed as the venom once again dropped into his eye. “How do you know this?” 

“I’ve been watching you. Your falling out with your family was interesting to watch.” The archangel’s voice sparkled with mischief. “And now here you are.”

“What do you want?” Loki snarled. 

“I want what you want. Freedom. I think we can give each other this freedom.” The archangel slowly changed to resemble a man. Something he could only do in the god’s presence. 

Loki frowned and tried to look at the archangel before hissing in pain again. The archangel approached. “I will free you. But only if you promise to help me with what I want.”

Loki growled. Sneaky bastard. He knew Loki couldn’t break a promise. No god could. Not in Loki’s family. But, he wanted away from this torture. “Even if I said yes, my sons would still be dead.”

“I can fix that.” The archangel leaned over Loki, revealing a face much like his own. “Promise.” He demanded. 

The god snarled. “Fine. I promise to help you.” 

The archangel smiled and removed the binds before pulling Loki off of the stone slab. “You don’t need to be difficult.”

“What is your name?” Loki asked. 

“Gabriel. For now. Soon, it will be Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing TITP, I wrote this instead. I hope you're happy with it.


End file.
